VENGANZA
by Lenika08
Summary: El violador de la hermana de Kim Burgess ha salido de la cárcel buscando venganza. Unas flores amarillas desatan el caos. ¿Podrá Kim sobrevivir a esto? ¿Podrá Hank Voight salvarla? En medio de la lucha, surgirán sentimientos complicados que deberán aprender a manejar si ambos quieren salvarse... RECORDAR QUE PODÉIS LEER MIS HISTORIAS EN GOOGLE CHROME EN CUALQUIER IDIOMA!
1. 1- Tulipanes

**Hola a todos, aquí os dejo una historia nueva sobre Burgess y Voight, ya sabéis de mi predilección por ellos dos. Está ambientado en la actualidad, en el equipo del presente, es decir Alvin y Erin no están. Pero quizá si que salga Antonio ya que en mi historia, el hilo temporal será antes de todo el proceso Antonio-Adam etc.**

**Como tenéis en el resumen de la historia, Kim estará en peligro pero se irá viendo poco a poco, primeramente estarán unos capítulos previos de dinámica entre ellos con mezcla del problema de Kim.**

**Para los que no habléis español, recordar que con el navegador GOOGLE CHROME podéis leer todas mis historias.** **¡Espero que os guste!**

...

_Ring ring ring_

(_Kim se despierta desperezándose_) Odiaba madrugar. Si por ella fuera se habría pasado su juventud empezando las clases a las 11 de la mañana y el trabajo a las 12. Pero eso era un sueño, y siendo policía mucho más. Dormir 8 horas seguidas había pasado a ser una utopía.

Entró corriendo a la ducha, apenas tenía unos minutos si quería llegar a tiempo al trabajo...15 minutos después mientras se disponía a prepararse un café para desayunar el timbre de la puerta la distrajo.

Abrió la puerta sin pensar pero no había nadie. Tan solo a los pies unos tulipanes amarillos envueltos en forma de ramo, los cogió confusa y cerró corriendo la puerta. Tan solo llevaban una nota en la que ponía escrito en rotulador negro "**_Pronto_**". Sintió un escalofrío y las soltó de golpe cayendo en el suelo…

Para colmo se le había hecho muy tarde, el café tendría que esperar y su miedo también, les hizo una foto a las flores y a la tarjeta (_Precauciones del oficio_) y se marchó a trabajar.

…...

Voight revoloteaba por el despacho de un lado a otro, había mandado a todos al archivo a hacer trabajo de papeleo con una excusa, harto de que lo mirasen de reojo sin cesar.

Pero que iba a hacer, tenía que hablar con Kim en cuanto llegase y no sabía cómo decírselo. Aquello la iba a destrozar. Se pondría furiosa, con toda la razón, y él poco podría hacer salvo consolarla si se dejaba… ¿Pero cómo puedes consolar a alguien a quien has fallado?

Voight se sentó resoplando. Si Alvin aún estuviese vivo o si Erin no se hubiese marchado habrían podido leer que tras ese resoplido se escondía una profunda preocupación y una mirada cargada de miedo. Pero ya no quedaba nadie en el equipo que le conociese tanto…

Se levantó corriendo en cuanto la vio llegar.

…...

_-Eh Kim, buenos días ¿Puedes venir a mi despacho por favor?_

_-Claro, ¿Dónde están todos?_\- Preguntó mientras entraba y se sentaba en una silla

_-En el archivo, de papeleo. _

_-Ya veo… ¿Ocurre algo señor?_

A estas alturas Kim ya había notado que algo no iba bien. Voight estaba muy raro, y muy serio, más que de costumbre. Hacía tiempo que no le llamaba señor, solo Voight, porque a él no le gustaba, pero la seriedad con la que la había recibido le llevaba a llamarle así.

_-Sí, Kim…yo…tengo que decirte algo._

Aquello terminó por asustarla, Voight rara vez usaba su nombre de pila. Siempre que lo hacía o estaba enfadado- _por lo que fuese_-, o desbordado por un caso, o preocupado. No sabía que era peor.

_-Dígame lo que sea señor._

-(Voight suspiró quedamente y la miró fijamente_)- He recibido una llamada de la prisión estatal de Chicago…Como sabes uno de los dos violadores de tu hermana murió en prisión en una reyerta, el otro, Matt…salió de la cárcel hace una semana. Le han dado la libertad condicional. _

Kim se quedó helada.

_-¿Co…cómo?_

...

**¿Qué os parece el primer capítulo? ¡Vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos! Por favor :)**


	2. 2- La noticia

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Comentaros que estoy escribiendo bastante para tener la historia avanzada y así poder publicar a menudo. Intentaré publicar cada día. Algunos capítulos son mas largos que otros, pero todos tienen algo interesante. Por el momento estoy a medio, y me encuentro recreándome escribiendo momentos entre ellos dos ;)**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leéis la historia. Y un agradecimiento muy especial a todos los que leéis y comentáis. Saber que os gusta la ida de esta pareja tanto como a mi me anima a seguir escribiendo. **_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

_**PD: Otra cosa, desconozco el sistema penitenciario y penal americano. Pero siempre he tenido la sensación de que era más duro ( en cuanto a condenas) que otros. Por eso me sorprendió que en la serie dijeran que solo le habían caído tres años a los violadores de Nicole. Así que por eso he optado por la "libertad condicional" algo muy pausible en mi país ante una condena tan corta, aunque desconozco si allí ocurre. No obstante, si no es así, esto es ficción ;)**_

...

El pulso de Kim se aceleró, y comenzó a faltarle el aire. Se doblaba sobre la silla hacia el escritorio tratando de respirar…

_-No. No puede ser. Tiene que estar equivocado. _

Voight se levantó corriendo y se acercó a ella.

_-Kim, tranquila respira, respira despacio_. –Le dijo mientras le cogía una mano y ponía la otra en su espalda.

_-¿Pero cómo quiere que esté tranquila? ¿Cómo es que le han soltado? ¿Por qué?_ –vociferó Kim.

_-Técnicamente, por buena conducta, pero los dos sabemos de estos "indultos", los presos saben que las cárceles no tienen recursos y están deseando quitarse a presos de encima si se portan bien o fingen buen comportamiento consiguen antes la salida. Sin más. _

_-Esto es increíble. ¿Y por qué nadie nos ha dicho nada? Nadie ha llamado a mi hermana o a mí, sabiendo que soy hermana de la víctima y policía…es de locos. Espera… mi hermana, Dios mío, hay que avisarla, hay que ponerle protección y también a Zoe_.- contestó Kim levantándose rápidamente.

_-Espera, ya está hecho, lo he ordenado yo no te preocupes. Es lo primero que he preguntado cuando me han llamado, al parecer lleva fuera una semana y no habían avisado a nadie. A veces no avisan para evitar que cunda el pánico. Solo lo hacen cuando el preso aún tiene rencor por la victima y como al parecer era un preso modelo…_

Kim resopló

Voight siguió hablando.

_-Al parecer ellos le han hecho un seguimiento esta semana y ni se ha acercado por allí. No obstante no me fío de la guardia penitenciaria así que he mandado que tu hermana y Zoe estén siempre acompañadas por una patrulla. Y que se mantenga así mientras Matt esté en libertad o al menos mientras siga por la ciudad. _

_-Gracias señor. Muchas gracias, si les pasará algo me muero. Muchas gracias señor._ –contestó Kim sollozando.

_-No tienes nada que agradecerme, es lo menos que podía hacer y deja de decirme señor. Sabes que no me gusta_.- contestó Voight sonriendo.

Kim sonrió

_-Aún así…Gracias, Voight. Por cierto, ¿Lo saben los demás?_

_-No, he esperado por si preferías contárselo tú._

_-Sobre eso… ¿Podríamos mantenerlo en secreto? Al menos por el momento. Este equipo ya ha pasado por mucho y si lo saben se preocuparan en exceso por mí, por como estoy llevando la situación por mi hermana y ninguno estaremos al 100%...Es lo menos que necesitamos ahora mismo. Tenemos encima demasiadas miradas._

Voight dudó y calló por unos instantes.

_-Está bien…Pero son tu familia, merecen saberlo. No obstante respeto tu decisión y valoro que pienses en el equipo antes que en ti, pero si las cosas se salen de control…se lo contaremos, a la mierda los altos mandos._

_-Vale_\- respondió Kim, sabía que no podía pedirle nada más.

Ambos quedaron callados unos instantes. Voight rompió el silencio.

_-Kim, yo…Lo siento-_ susurró Voight mirándola a la cara.

Kim arrugó su rostro sorprendida y confundida…

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_-Te he fallado. Cuando cogí el caso de tu hermana fue con la intención de encontrarla y rescatarla pero también de conseguir todo el peso de la justicia para esos malnacidos. Y no solo fueron condenados a tres míseros años sino que además el único que queda vivo ha salido antes de tiempo… a veces no puedo evitar pensar que podía haber hecho algo más. _

_-Ehh no. No diga eso señor- _contestó Kim cogiéndole la mano_\- este caso me destrozó, y no conseguir castigo suficiente para esos cerdos ha sido horrible, pero nada de eso fue culpa suya. –_afirmó Kim abrazándole en un impulso.

Cuando iba a retirarse avergonzada por lo que había hecho, Voight le devolvió el abrazo rodeándola fuertemente por la cintura. Pronto, sin darse cuenta estaba aspirando el olor de su cuello y sintiéndose mejor tan solo con eso.

_ ..._

_**¿Que os parece? Recordar dejadme vuestra opinión en comentarios. ¡Gracias a todos por leer!**_


	3. 3-Nicole

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Un apunte, Nicole no es la mala en esta historia. Por supuesto que no, simplemente está dolida, no supera lo que le ocurrió y lo paga con los que tiene más cerca. Algo completamente lógico. Por eso la escena que vais a leer. Pero me gusta su personaje y la relación de protección con su hermana Kim, no descarto que vuelva a parecer que futuros capítulos... :)**_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

_**...-**_

Kim subió las escaleras de su apartamento lentamente, el día había sido largo. Primero la dureza de lo que Voight le había confesado, luego unirse al papeleo con sus compañeros…Por si el largo y tedioso papeleo no era suficiente fingir ante ellos era complicado. Se conocían demasiado.

Al salir del trabajo se pasó por casa de su hermana y su sobrina para contarles lo que había sucedido. La discusión con su hermana aún resonaba en su memoria pesándole como una losa.

…...

_FLASHBACK (VEINTE MINUTOS ANTES)_

_-¿Cómo has podido permitir algo así?-_ le contestó Nicole gritando.

Kim tembló por unos instantes.

_-Yo no he sido Nicole, es cosa de prisión, ellos deciden. _

_-Claro ahora pon excusas. No puedes hacerte una idea de por lo que he pasado, ¿Y ahora ese tío está por ahí libre dispuesto a hacer daño a otras chicas, o peor a mí o a mi hija?_\- contestó nuevamente Nicole chillando.

_-Nicole vas a despertar a Zoe, y tienes protección, tendréis una patrulla siguiéndoos a todos lados siempre. Os protegeremos. _

_-Quizá si hubierais hecho bien vuestro trabajo, esos cabrones habrían sido encarcelados más años y ahora no estaríamos así._-Contestó Nicole

_-Nicole…-_habló Kim intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

-(Interrumpiéndola)- _Vete de mi casa._

_\- Pero Nicole…_

_-¡Vamos Fuera!_\- Gritó Nicole empujándola hacia la puerta.

…...

Estaba muy triste, ellas siempre habían estado muy unidas y ahora que se necesitaban estaban más lejos que nunca. Pero no podía culparla, sólo tenía miedo, y eso era algo totalmente lógico y comprensible.

Cuando al fin llegó al rellano, vio otro ramo de tulipanes amarillos frente a su puerta, lo cogió y entró corriendo a casa.

Suspirando frenéticamente buscó una nota y ahí estaba, otra igual que solo ponía "**_Pronto"_**. Con la noticia de la salida de prisión de Matt había olvidado por completo contarle a Voight lo de las flores, pero eran dos ramos en 24h, se estaba empezando a asustar…

Cogió el teléfono y marcó sin pensar.

Dio dos tonos cuando le contestaron por la otra línea, sin darle tiempo a hablar habló ella rápidamente.

_-¿Puedes venir a mi casa por favor?_\- preguntó Kim.

_**...**_

_**¿Que os parece? Nos vemos en el próximo. ¡Gracias a todos!**_


	4. 4- 2º Ramo

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el capítulo 4. Muchas gracias a todos y espero que os guste :)**_

...

Voight conducía apresurado hacia casa de Burgess, la preocupación adornando todo su rostro con tan solo recordar la voz de Kim al teléfono…

_FLASHBACK (DIEZ MINUTOS ANTES)_

_-¿Puedes venir a mi casa por favor?_\- preguntó Kim.

_-Estaré allí en quince minutos_\- contestó Voight sin dudarlo.

A pesar de ser de madrugada, a pesar de que probablemente no sea hora de conducir. Pero si ella llamaba allí estaría él, a cualquier hora. Siempre.

Además no era tan iluso para pensar que Kim le llamaba porque sí, por puro placer. Era obvio que algo ocurría…

…...

Voight no se molestó en llamar, vio la puerta sin cerradura y simplemente entró, la encontró sentada muy quieta en el sofá, mirando fijamente al vacio.

_-Hola Kim… ¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó Voight suavemente mientras se acercaba al sofá.

_-Hola…-_contestó Kim-_siéntese por favor, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera le he oído llegar. Perdón por llamarle venir tan tarde, y gracias por venir._

_-Bueno, entré directamente, parecía importante._ –contestó Hank sentándose.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Hank volvió a preguntar.

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Esta mañana olvidé contarle algo. Entre la conmoción y el ajetreo supongo que se me pasó. Antes de ir a trabajar recibí un ramo de flores, unos tulipanes amarillos. Esta noche al volver a casa tenía otro ramo igual en la puerta, ambos llevaban una tarjeta que sólo ponía "__**Pronto**__"._

Voight giró rápidamente la cabeza buscando los ramos, los vio en la repisa del mueble de la cocina, se levantó a verlos, y arrugó el rostro cuando leyó ambas tarjetas.

_-Esto no suena bien Kim, tendrías que habérmelo dicho._ – contestó intentando ser amable pero lleno de ira y preocupación por dentro.

_-Lo sé_\- contestó Kim en voz baja.-_Pero se me olvidó, la verdad que cuando recibí el primero me asusté un poco y pensaba decírselo al llegar, pero después con todo lo de Matt…no tenía la cabeza para nada más. Sólo pensaba en mi hermana y Zoe._

Voight suspiró, era de suponer, Kim siempre andaba preocupándose por todo el mundo, anteponiendo las necesidades de los demás a las suyas, no le extrañaba nada que en esta ocasión hiciese lo mismo y más tratándose de su hermana.

_-Lo entiendo, pero ahora mismo con todo lo que sabemos acerca de Matt, no podemos dejarlo pasar, tal vez no quiera hacerle daño a tu hermana, tal vez simplemente, venga a por ti. Quizás está buscando venganza_-contestó Hank amablemente sentándose junto a ella nuevamente.

_-Pues que venga a por mí, no me importa. Mientras Nicole y Zoe estén bien no me importa nada más._

_-Lo entiendo, pero yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada malo a ti. Si mis sospechas se confirman ellas no son las únicas que deberían tener protección, voy a hacer unas llamadas._

Voight se levantó a llamar por teléfono, Kim le observaba recostándose en el sofá, no es que no le importase recibir amenazas, sabía que era peligroso, pero ahora con Hank sabiéndolo todo sería más fácil. Y por primera vez en muchas horas se permitió unos instantes de descanso.

...

**Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos :) ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	5. 5- La llamada

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Os dejo con el capítulo 5. Aprovechando que tengo la historia algo avanzada y que hoy tenía algo de tiempo, os dejo doble capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!**_

...

* * *

Unos minutos después Hank había terminado sus llamadas, y por desgracia la información no le había aliviado, tenía que hablar con Kim, volvió al salón y vio que se había quedado dormida en el sofá, la tapó con una manta y la dejó descansar.

Se merecía dormir un poco después del día que había tenido, se sentó a su lado y puso las piernas de Kim sobre las suyas. Pronto él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y también se durmió.

…...

* * *

Una hora después Kim se despertó sintiendo como alguien le acariciaba los pies a la altura de los tobillos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que los tenía apoyados en las piernas de su jefe y que él también dormía. Probablemente lo hacía inconscientemente.

Le observó durante un rato, confiaba tanto en él, no sabía en qué momento había pasado a ser la persona a la que acudía cuando se sentía ahogar, pero así era.

Hank no tardó en despertarse y se sonrojó un poco cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo y como Kim estaba despierta y era plenamente consciente de ello. Decidió no avergonzarse más y dejarlo pasar.

-(mirándola)-_Tengo que hablar contigo Kim._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_-contestó ella incorporándose.

_-La guardia penitenciara que estaba haciéndole un seguimiento a Matt, le ha perdido el rastro. No saben dónde está._

_-¿Qué?, Por el amor de Dios…_

_-Lo sé, por otra parte están avergonzados después de contarles lo que está sucediendo, han dejado salir a un violador vengativo y encima se les ha escapado. He llamado también al comisionado y al alcalde, nadie quiere que Chicago se convierta en una guerra y menos que una policía acabe en medio de ese entuerto, así que tenemos vía libre para investigar por nuestra cuenta. Para hacer lo que tengamos que hacer, literalmente._

_\- ¿Así de fácil?_

_-No, no tan fácil, tampoco nos dejan descuidar los casos que surjan pero en caso extremo podremos priorizar obviamente. Y si ocurre algo, a tomar por saco los casos, tu seguridad será lo primero._

Kim se echó el pelo hacia atrás y suspiró.

_-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-_ preguntó Kim.

Voight calló unos instantes, estaba esperando que llegase este momento pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

_-Te vienes a mi casa_.-afirmó Hank.-_Recoge tus cosas._

...

* * *

_**¿Que pensáis? ¿Os está gustando? ¡Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos!**_


	6. 6- La proposición

_**¡Hola! Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Aquí os dejo el capítulo 6.**_

* * *

_-¿Cómo ha dicho?_

_\- Que te vienes a mi casa._

Kim iba a protestar cuando Hank la interrumpió.

_-Sabe dónde vives Kim, te ha encontrado, no puedes quedarte aquí y protección de testigos no es una opción para el comisionado, porque si desapareces del mapa él también lo hará y nunca podremos trincarlo de nuevo. Necesitas salir de aquí. Y al mismo tiempo seguir en la ciudad para que él te vea y se equivoque. Solo necesitamos despistarle para que no pueda llegar a ti, para que no sepa dónde te encuentras cuando sales de comisaría, ya que allí no se atreverá a ir._

Kim empezaba a comprender. Voight le había jurado protección y era lo que estaba haciendo pero ella no podía permitir que se arriesgase así.

_-Pero usted no tiene porque hacer eso, no puede arriesgarse así, no puede ponerse en peligro por mi culpa._

-(poniendo los ojos en blanco)- _Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, y deja de pensar en cosas que no han pasado, no se trata de que yo esté en peligro o no, se trata de que tu estés a salvo, y ahora mismo eso es lo único que me importa_.-contestó mirándola fijamente.

Se miraron durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, Voight la miraba intensamente, y ella se perdía en esos ojos de Hank cargados de emoción y bondad que siempre intentaba ocultar. Fue Kim quien desvió la mirada incapaz de seguir mirándole, incapaz de gestionar el nudo que sentía en el estomago cuando él la miraba así…

_-Gracias_. –Se resignó Kim, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no pararía de insistir y que si se oponía la sacaría a rastras.

_-También tendremos que decírselo a los demás, sé que no querías preocuparles pero después de todo esto, tenemos que hacerlo, vamos a necesitar su ayuda. _

_-Lo sé_-contestó Kim algo abrumada.

Voight la conocía bien, era dura, fuerte, valiente. Sentirse vulnerable era algo que no llevaba bien, en eso se parecían. La idea de abrirse a sus compañeros y afirmar que tenía miedo era demasiado para ella por hoy.

_-¿Les llamamos ahora?-_ susurró Kim

_-No, ya es tarde, bueno, o pronto, casi esta amaneciendo, y es sábado, todos nos merecemos un descanso y no creo que podamos avanzar mucho el fin de semana, el lunes les contaremos en la oficina, por el momento ve a hacer tus maletas._

Kim sonrió, le agradecía mucho el respiro que le estaba dando. Se levantó para ir a hacer la maleta mientras pensaba: _Vivir con Hank Voight, eso sí que va a ser interesante_

* * *

**_¿Que os está pareciendo? Comentad cualquier opinión que tengáis. ¡Gracias!_**


	7. 7- La habitación de Justin

_**¡Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que seguís y leéis la historia capítulo tras capítulo. Y sobre todo a los que comentáis y me decís que os parece :)**_

_**Un apunte, a partir de este capítulo, y durante unos cuantos, se contará todo el fin de semana en forma de flasback. Es decir, como veis este empieza con Domingo a las 21.00, de ahí a través de recuerdos veremos todo el fin de semana para volver más adelante a este momento inicial.**_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

...

* * *

_Domingo. 21.00 pm_

Kim está junto a Voight en el sofá, se han puesto una película de esas sin sentido de los fines de semana. Llevan todo el domingo sin hacer nada productivo.

Pero cuando estás en peligro y el violador más buscado de Estados Unidos va a por ti en busca de venganza, poder estar en el sofá y viendo la televisión es casi un privilegio que quiere disfrutar. Casi consigue sentirse como una persona normal.

Las cosas aún eran algo incomodas entre ellos, pero empezaban acostumbrarse con el paso de las horas, desde luego ayer…fue mucho peor, como caminar entre cáscaras de huevo todo el día unido a situaciones extrañas y sensaciones complicadas… casi un coctel molotov.

…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_ (_Sábado 09.30 am_)

Apenas había pasado una media hora que habían llegado a casa de Voight, recoger sus cosas le había llevado más tiempo del que esperaba. Se había instalado en la antigua habitación de Justin.

Ella intentó protestar, no quería pisar terreno prohibido. Pero Voight insistía en que no pasaba nada, que ocupara esa habitación, no quería hacer un cementerio de las cosas materiales, bastante tenía con los recuerdos. Según decía él usar las cosas de Justin, aunque fuese algo tan simple como una cama, era una manera de mantenerle vivo.

Kim pensaba en aquellos días mientras vaciaba su maleta. La muerte de su hijo le había dejado destrozado, no era para menos. En su momento tuvo miedo de que no lo consiguiera, de que fuera demasiado, pero consiguió levantarse. Siempre lo hacía.

Así era Voight, duro como una piedra, pero vulnerable, muy vulnerable. Ella lo sabía, aunque se empeñase en fingir lo contrario. Por eso siempre mantenía un ojo en él, primero fue Justin, la marcha de Erin, la muerte de Alvin, a veces temía que la roca se desmoronase, por eso siempre estaba ahí, vigilando, por si tenía que acudir a un rescate al que probablemente no iba a ser llamada.

Seguía absorta en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto se sintió observada, levantó el rostro y vio a Hank en el quicio de la puerta observándola sonriendo.

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?_-inquirió Hank

_-No, ya estoy terminando_.-contestó Kim guardando las últimas prendas.

_-Iba a ir a hacer la compra, intento ir cada fin de semana luego entre semana es imposible con nuestros horarios, sólo venía a avisarte por si querías quedarte descansando que supieses que estaré un rato fuera._

_-No, no hace falta, te acompaño._

_-¿Seguro? No importa, dime si necesitas algo y yo me encargo._

_-No, en serio, iré contigo. No creo que pueda dormir más por hoy así que mejor si me mantengo ocupada._

Ambos entendieron al instante la oración que continuaba a esa frase: _Para evitar malos pensamientos acerca de Matt_. No hacía falta decirlo dos veces. Voight no protestó y se dejó acompañar por Kim.

Ahí no podían ni imaginar, que en algo tan rutinario como hacer la compra podían comenzar los primeros momentos incómodos…

...

* * *

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	8. 8- La compra

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que hayáis tenido un buen fin de semana. Aquí os dejo el capítulo 8 :)**_ _**¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_ _Sábado 11.30 am_

Lo malo de hacer la compra los sábados es que el supermercado siempre estaba lleno. Era normal, la gente entre semana con el trabajo y la familia ya tenía suficiente. Pero bueno, al ser dos iban mucho más rápido para agarrar los artículos.

Bueno, eso siempre y cuando no discutían porque Hank insistía en echar todo a su propia cesta para pagar él después.

_-Pero señor, esas dos cosas son mías, puedo pagarlas yo, ¿Para qué he traído mi cesta entonces?-_contestó Kim haciendo un mohín

_-Primero no me llames señor, llámame Voight o Hank. Segundo, ya te avisé que no la cogieras. Es mi casa, yo pagaré._

_-Está bien, Voight_\- contestó Kim, llamarle Hank aún le costaba un poco a veces- _Pero aún así, ya voy a estar en su casa molestando, no es necesario que también pague mis cosas._

Voight se dio la vuelta y poniéndole la mano en el hombro y mirándola fijamente contestó:

_-Tú nunca molestas en mi casa, y por otro lado, no sabemos cuánto tiempo vas a tener que quedarte, puede que mucho. Ya tendrás tiempo de comprar lo que te plazca en otro momento._

_-Pero_-intentó protestó Kim resoplando

_-Insisto_\- contestó Voight

Tal vez Kim hubiese insistido un poco más pero la señora mayor que pasó a su lado le cortó la respiración con sus palabras.

_-(suspirando) Ains, que recuerdos, mi marido y yo hacíamos lo mismo, siempre discutíamos, por todo. Eso sí no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro. Hacéis muy buena pareja muchachos_-afirmó la mujer marchándose al final del pasillo.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y pronto apartaron la mirada, Hank apartó el brazo de su hombro y siguieron haciendo la compra en silencio, sin hablar, y por supuesto sin mencionar lo sucedido.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_ Sábado 13.00 am

Estaban cerrando la puerta de casa tras volver de hacer la compra cuando el teléfono de Voight sonó.

_-Enseguida vengo._

Salió a la terraza a hablar por el móvil, Kim le observó sonriendo así que imaginó que la llamada no tenía que ver con el asunto de Matt.

Mientras ella se puso a ordenar las compras y apartó algunos ingredientes para hacer unos huevos revueltos. Ya que iba a vivir allí durante un tiempo, que menos que hacer algo útil.

La llamada de Voight se alargó un poco así que para cuando volvió Kim ya estaba poniendo los platos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

_-Kim, no tenías que cocinar, podía haberlo hecho yo o al menos haberte ayudado._

_-No pasa nada, ha sido rápido. _

_-Reconozco que huele muy bien._

_-Es de las pocas cosas que se me dan bien en la cocina, así que eso espero- _respondió Kim riendo.

Voight sonrió, y ambos se sentaron a comer.

* * *

_**¿Que os parece? ¡Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos!**_


	9. 9- El álbum de fotos

_**¡Hola! Os dejo el capítulo nueve, espero que os esté gustando la historia, muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar :)**_

_**Este es algo más corto, pero como veis trato de publicar cada día, así que enseguida tendréis otro. **_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_ Sábado 16.30 pm

Kim estaba descansando en el sofá ojeando una revista mientras Voight fregaba los platos cuando de pronto se acercó a ella.

_-Mira, quiero enseñarte algo._

Hank llevaba un álbum de fotos en las manos, se sentó a su lado y al intentar abrirlo Kim notó como le temblaban las manos. Cuando abrió la primera página lo entendió. Era un álbum con fotos de su nieto. La llamada de antes había sido de su nuera y había podido hablar con él. Kim pudo notar cómo se pasó toda la comida emocionado, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

_-Estas primeras fotos son de cuando nació, de cuando aún vivían aquí. De cuando Justin aún…-_comenzó a hablar Voight con la voz entrecortada.

Kim le cogió la mano y se la apretó fuertemente, dándole apoyo. Sin decirle nada más, tan sólo dándole aliento para continuar.

_-Fue muy duro cuando mi nuera se cambió de ciudad. Con el tiempo lo entendí pero en ese momento me dolió tanto pensar que no volvería a verle…sólo quería alejarle de la violencia de las calles, no puedo reprochárselo. Aunque durante un tiempo creí que también quería alejarle de mí._

_-Seguro que no fue así_-contestó Kim

_-No, por suerte no, me llama cada semana prácticamente, hacemos video-llamadas para que pueda ver al niño. Es adorable. Y me envía fotos regularmente. Yo intento escaparme siempre que puedo para verle. Aunque no siempre es fácil. Ya conoces nuestros horarios…_

_-Nunca hablas de él. La verdad que todos en el equipo nos preguntábamos que había sido de él. Si aún manteníais el contacto…lo típico. Pero evitábamos sacar el tema, por si te resultaba demasiado doloroso._

_-Si, en realidad sí que lo es, o lo ha sido. Por eso yo tampoco hablo mucho del tema, pero cada vez lo llevo mejor. He aprendido a tenerle en la distancia, y al final he entendido a su madre. Le prefiero lejos pero a salvo._

Kim asintió. Tampoco podría decir nada más en un momento así aunque quisiera. Estuvieron un rato viendo alguna de las fotos del álbum. Al final, como en un giro cruel de una película apareció una foto de Voight con su nieto recién nacido y con Justin….

Voight se rompió, y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Kim le acariciaba la nuca y le atrajo hacia ella abrazándole. A veces un acto es mejor que una palabra.

* * *

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	10. 10- Pensamientos

_**¡Lo prometido es deuda!**_

_** Aquí os dejo el capítulo 10 :)**_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_ Sábado 22.30 pm. Habitación de Kim

Kim daba vueltas en la cama sin parar. Hacía rato que se habían acostado. Se fue pronto a la cama porque estaba agotada y ahora no podía dormir. Pensó en acercarse al salón a ver la tv o leer un rato, pero no quería despertar a Voight.

También pensó en ir a buscarle para hablar o algo así, pero eso también incluía despertarle y no quería molestar más. Por mucho que él dijera lo contrario, estaba siendo muy amable con ella. No sólo acogiéndola en casa sino también haciéndola sentir bienvenida. No era justo sobrepasarse ni pedir nada más.

Siguió dando vueltas durante un rato, hasta que concilió el sueño sin darse cuenta.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_ Sábado 22.30 pm. Habitación de Voight

Normalmente se dormía al instante, el estrés y el cansancio del trabajo podían con él y le pasaba factura pero hoy no podía dormir. Solo podía pensar en ella.

Durmiendo en su casa, apenas a unos metros de su habitación, al otro lado del pasillo. ¿Estaría bien? Esperaba que pudiese descansar. Ella sabía que podía acudir a él si necesitaba algo… ¿Verdad?

Estaba muy preocupado por ella. Las amenazas de Matt le volvían loco e intentaba parecer seguro en su plan de protección cuando estaba delante de ella, pero en el fondo sabía que estas cosas podían torcerse en un segundo y temía no poder protegerla siempre. No estar cuando de verdad le necesitase…

Se acurrucó hacia el lado izquierdo intentado dormir cuando los gemidos de Kim le despertaron, salió corriendo hacia su habitación casi tropezándose por el pasillo.

Kim estaba dando vueltas en la cama gimiendo asustada…

_-No no no, déjame_-hablaba Kim gimiendo en sueños

Se abalanzó sobre ella para despertarse sin dudarlo un segundo.

_-Kim, Kim Kim, vamos, ¡Despierta!_\- Chillaba Voight.

* * *

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! **_

_**¡Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos!**_


	11. 11- Pesadillas

_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo! Como veis trato de cumplir lo prometido y publico cada día, a veces más de uno ;)**_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

_-Kim vamos, ¡Despierta!, estas a salvo, ¡Despierta!_\- chillaba Voight apresurado, tocándole el rostro con las palmas.

Kim soltó un alarido al despertar incorporándose sobre la cama, se quedó sentada tratando de controlar su respiración. Voight le acariciaba los brazos y le susurraba palabras de aliento. Unos minutos después consiguió calmarse lo suficiente como para hablar aunque aún tenía un nudo en el estómago.

_-Lo siento, siento haberle despertado...señor._\- susurró Kim aún con su respiración entrecortada.

-(con voz burlona, tratando de aligerar el ambiente_)- Kim, estoy en la cama en la que duermes, después de haberte despertado de una pesadilla, creo que puedes llamar Hank._

Kim sonrió y se sonrojó. De repente fue muy consciente de que estaba en pijama, de que Voight también y que para colmo él dormía con una camiseta de interior que marcaba mucho sus músculos, ¿Iría ella muy despeinada?

_-¿Cómo? ¿De dónde demonios salía eso? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en esos términos de él? Debía estar volviéndose loca_\- pensaba Kim

Estuvo unos instantes aturdida en ese caos cuando vio que Voight tan solo la observaba preocupado.

_-¿Estás bien?_ – inquirió preocupado

_-Sí, sí, lo siento. Perdona otra vez por haberte despertado_. –contestó Kim rápidamente.

_-No pasa nada, no podía dormir de todos modos._

_-Genial, entonces ni te he dejado dormirte_ –contestó ella

_-No importa, ¿Quieres hablar de ello?_

Kim negó violentamente con la cabeza. No importaba, ambos sabían con que soñaba antes, con Matt y sus malditas amenazas.

_-Bueno será mejor que me vaya entonces, intenta dormir un poco.-_contestó él levantándose.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir ella le llamó

_-Hank…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Gracias._

_-De nada_\- contestó sonriendo

Él se marcho rápidamente, dejando la puerta entreabierta, se fue al salón a dormir al sofá, quería estar cerca por si ella necesitaba algo.

No estaba equivocado, no pasaron muchas horas hasta que las pesadillas volvieran a asaltarla…

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! **_


	12. 12- Durmiendo juntos

_**¡Hola! Ya tenéis aquí otro capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_ Domingo 02.00 am. Madrugada del sábado al domingo.

Voight había conseguido dormirse en el sofá. Aunque realmente no estaba preocupado por eso. Podía sobrevivir durmiendo poco, pero sabía que no lo lograría si a Kim le pasara algo. Aunque intentaba no pensar en ello.

Esta vez fue un grito de Kim lo que volvió a despertarle…fue corriendo a su habitación.

* * *

Esta vez se la encontró ya incorporada en la cama, respirando agitadamente.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó acercándose a ella.

_-Sí, sí, creo que sí. Es solo…ya sabes_-contestó ella quedamente

_-Ya, ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar?_

_-No, por favor no._

Él no pensaba presionarla así que no insistió pero tampoco podía dejarla así.

_-¿Quieres que me quede?_

_-¿Aquí?_\- preguntó Kim sorprendida, aunque no enfadada.

_-Sí, eh, quiero decir, si te parece bien._ – contestó él algo azorado.

En su mente la idea de quedarse a dormir, le permitía cuidarla y asegurarse de que descansara, pero ella no tenía porque estar de acuerdo claro.

Kim pensó en todas las razones por las que debería decirle que no. Que no era necesario que iba a estar bien. Y aunque podría haber conseguido decir alguna si se hubiese esforzado, realmente ahora mismo no quería estar sola. La responsabilidad tendría que esperar.

_-Claro_.-Respondió ella haciéndose a un lado y dejándole hueco.

Hank se incorporó a la cama y se metió bajó las sábanas. Ambos estaban muy quietos, mirando al techo. Algo incómodos.

Kim se giro hacia el otro lado dispuesta a dormir y a alejarse de este momento.

_-Buenas noches Hank_

_-Buenas noches Kim_-contestó él apagando la luz.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_ Domingo 4.30 am (Madrugada del sábado al domingo)

Ninguno tardó en dormirse. Demasiado cansancio. Hank realmente no creía que se hubiese despertado hasta bien entrado el amanecer si Kim no hubiese empezado a dar vueltas nuevamente.

Empezó a gemir aunque mucho más bajito que antes. Cuando se disponía a despertarla, como si de un resorte se tratase Kim le echó el brazo por encima del cuerpo de Voight y se apoyó en su pecho, él inconscientemente la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo más cerca de él. Kim dejó de temblar al instante y siguió durmiendo pacíficamente. Hank no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo sonreír y seguir durmiendo.

* * *

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! **_


	13. 13- Más tulipanes

_**¡Hola a todos! He pasado el fin de semana fuera, por eso no he podido actualizar la historia, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo :)**_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

_FLASHBACK _Domingo 10.00 am

Hank llevaba un rato despierto. Aunque no demasiado. Se notaba que ambos necesitaban dormir y de ahí que aún estuviesen en la cama. Aún estaban abrazos, aún tenía su brazo en su cintura. Y aunque sabía lo incomodo que sería todo al despertar no podía evitarlo.

Tenerla ahí a su lado, era algo sobre lo que nunca se permitía soñar. Y ahora, aunque fuese en estas circunstancias, no podía evitar deleitarse un poquito en el momento.

A Kim le caían mechones por el rostro y hacía unos ruiditos al respirar que él estaba comenzando a encontrar adorables… sólo podía sonreír. Disfrutar el momento. Guardar esa imagen en su retina para siempre.

Su movimiento le mostró que se estaba despertando y no le dio tiempo -o su subconsciente no quiso-pero no dejó de abrazarla.

Kim se sonrojó cuando vio la posición en la que se encontraba, debían haberse movido durante la noche.

_-Lo siento_-dijo Kim azorada y moviéndose rápidamente para sentarse a su lado.

_-No pasa nada, yo también estaba ahí_-contestó él

Ambos sonrieron torpemente. Fue Voight quien rompió tan incomodo momento.

_-Te dejaré la ducha, voy a preparar el desayuno._

_-Vale._

* * *

Cuando salió de la habitación, Kim se echó de espaldas suspirando.

_(PENSAMIENTOS DE KIM)_

_-¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Lo peor no era haber dormido juntos, y abrazados, sino que quería repetir. Y aunque le costaba, no podía negar que había dormido bien a su lado, y lo que es peor, se había sentido genial despertando junto a él._

_Tenía que dejarse de bobadas. Voight no era una opción. Nunca lo sería_\- Resolvió negando con la cabeza y saliendo a encaminarse hacia la ducha.

* * *

_FLASHBACK. _Domingo 10.30 am

Estaba entrando en la cocina distraídamente cuando la voz de Hank al teléfono la devolvió a la realidad.

_-No, no os mováis de allí y dejad las flores donde están. Registrar la declaración del repartidor y quedaos allí por si aparece nuevamente. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de contárselo a la oficial Burgess._

No fue hasta después de colgar que la vio allí.

_-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Con quién hablabas?_

_-Con el agente Moore. Él y su compañero estaban haciendo guardia en tu casa, cuando han visto llegar al repartidor con otras flores. _

_-¿Otra vez los mismos tulipanes?_

_-Sí, los mismos. Todo igual, mismo color misma nota. _

_-¿Han hablado con el repartidor? _

_-Sí, pero no sabe nada. Para él era una entrega normal. Es más, es el primer ramo de flores que entregan esta semana en su empresa, lo que indica que está cambiando de floristeria en cada envío para evitar ser registrado. _

_-¿Científica ha sacado algo de las tarjetas?_

_-El protocolo indica que deben inspeccionar también esta tarjeta pero ya imaginan que no encontraran nada como en las otras. Al parecer él no se pasa por allí hace el encargo por teléfono y ordena lo que quiere que pongan en la tarjeta. _

_-Esto es una pesadilla…y lo que es peor, parece que no tendrá fin._

_-Sí, sí que lo tendrá. Y quizás todo se acelere. Hay que estar atentos, a partir del lunes que informemos al resto del equipo podremos controlarlo todo mejor._

_-¿A qué te refieres con que se acelerará_?

_-A que si está vigilando como creo que lo estará, aunque sea a través de camellos o de críos a los que soborne en la calle, a estas alturas ya sabrá que te has mudado. Eso le tiene que obligar a mover ficha. Si quiere seguir con su jueguecito de las flores tendrá que cambiar de escenario._

_-Ojalá tengas razón._

_-Por el momento no podemos hacer nada más, así que no te preocupes. Yo voy a ducharme, he hecho café._

_-Gracias_

* * *

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	14. 14-Cuerpo a cuerpo

_**Hola a todos, aquí os dejo otro capítulo.**_

_FLASHBACK. _Domingo 17.30

_-¿Estás preparada?_\- preguntó Hank burlonamente.

Kim sólo lo miró resoplando. Habían pasado el día vagueando. Como se debía hacer un domingo. Si no fuera por las circunstancias que le hacían vivir con Voight, casi parecería un domingo normal.

En una de esas charlas insustanciales sin sentido, Voight sacó el tema de los entrenamientos de la academia, afirmaba que en sus tiempos estos eran mucho más duros y que por tanto salían más preparados físicamente. Según su opinión si se mantenía el tipo,cualquier agente veterano podía vencer sin mayor complicación a cualquier novato, por muy joven que fuese.

Ella le retó y aquí se encontraban, a punto de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. _¡Maldito Voight!_ Empezaba a pensar que sólo quería provocarla. Bien sabía él lo que le gustaba un reto.

_-Nací preparada._

Y sin darle tiempo se abalanzó sobre él usando sus puños.

-(sonriendo) _¿Boxeo eh? Veamos que eres capaz de hacer._

_\- Tendré piedad._

Sabía que sólo quería picarla. Pero ella era fácil de picar, bien lo sabía así que entraba al trapo ante cada provocación.

Siguieron con sus puños un rato, golpear y esquivar. Se estaba haciendo aburrido. Kim optó por darle un poco de emoción y añadió las patadas a la ecuación. Al principio no sirvió de mucho, Hank era bueno esquivándolas. Pero en un movimiento creyó que le tenía.

Kim dio un giro sobre sí misma y le dio a Hank una patada lateral tirándole al suelo que habría hecho sentir orgulloso a su instructor de la academia. Y como suele pasar en la juventud, cuando creen estar en la cima se relajan. Se acercó a él con el fin de levantarle y jactarse un poco. Ese fue su error.

_-Jaque_

Hank la cogió del tobillo y la tiró al suelo dándole la vuelta, dejando su espalda hacía arriba. La cogió por el brazo y la incorporo sujetándola por la espalda, y pasando su brazo por el cuello. Agarrándola e impidiéndole moverse desde atrás.

_-Jaque mate._

\- (socarronamente_) Está bien me rindo carcamal, se encajar una derrota._

Ambos rieron. Hank la soltó y cuando ella iba a darse la vuelta para hablar, tropezó y se habría caído hacia atrás si él no la hubiera sujetado.

_-¡Cuidado!-_ Se alarmó poniendo sus brazos a su espalda y cogiéndola desde ahí, aupándola.

De pronto ambos fueron muy conscientes de lo cerca que estaban. Kim temblaba bajo sus brazos, y los ojos de Hank tenían un brillo a deseo que a Kim la estaba volviendo loca. Hank la acercó un poco más y ella puso la mano sobre su hombro.

Un teléfono móvil sonando a lo lejos rompió el hechizo y les salvó. Por ahora.

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	15. 15-Reflexiones

_**Hola a todos, ¿Como lleváis el comienzo de septiembre? Espero que bien, aquí os dejo otro capítulo. Este es el último sobre el fin de semana, el próximo ya se verán con el resto de equipo y les contarán lo que ocurre.**_

_Domingo. 21.00 pm _(Actualidad, momento que comenzó en el capítulo 7)

Los pensamientos sobre su fin de semana la habían tenido abrumada y distraída durante un rato. Sobre todo distraída. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando accedió a venir a vivir con él no creyó que todo fuese a complicarse tanto.

Pensó que se sentiría incomoda, fuera de lugar. Pero tras los primeros momentos iniciales, nada más lejos de la realidad. Vivir con Hank estaba resultando sencillo. Demasiado sencillo.

Al menos si la definición de sencillez era la comodidad y cercanía en la que ambos parecían estar cayendo. Porque si lo mirabas desde otro prisma. Todo se estaba complicando.

Pensaba en el momento de esta tarde, y en como una llamada lo interrumpió todo y no sabía si sentir alivio o enfado. Una parte de ella era consciente de que habían evitado dar un paso que no tendría vuelta atrás. Pero por otro…la posibilidad de besar a Hank le parecía fascinante.

Siempre le había parecido atractivo. ¿Y a quien no? Y le admiraba, siempre lo había hecho. Él era Hank Voight. El líder noble y gruñón que escondía su bondad entre muros perfectamente construidos. Él era la coraza que siempre les protegía aunque eso implicase que a él le acribillasen. ¿Cómo no idolatrar a alguien así?

Pero ahora…no sólo le atraía. Empezaba a sentir algo por él que no sabía gestionar. Le deseaba. Quería fundirse en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo salir huyendo. Otras veces sólo quería quedarse así, junto a él, en cualquier lugar de su casa, hablando y conociéndole mejor. No sabía que era más peligroso.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ Preguntó Hank interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- _Estas distraída._

-_Sí, sólo estoy cansada. Ya sabes._

Hank la observó detenidamente dudando sobre si creerse su afirmación o no. Resolvió que no lo hacía, pero algo le decía que era mejor no hablar de ello. Optó por cambiar de tema. Ella lo agradeció interiormente.

_-Por cierto, he citado mañana al equipo en comisaría a las 8.00. Quiero empezar temprano, cuanto antes nos pongamos a trabajar mucho mejor._

_-Vale. Tienes razón._

Siguieron viendo la tele distraidamente, realmente no había mucho más que decir. Y menos si no querían tocar temas peligrosos. La película que ponían en ese momento era realmente aburrida y Kim no tardó en apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Voight y bostezar una y otra vez.

El sueño pronto les venció a los dos…

...

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	16. 16- Empieza la acción

_**Hola a todos, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. A partir de este los demás compañeros de Inteligencia descubrirán lo que está pasando y empezará la trama más policial. Para mí es un poco complicado mezclar trama persona y policial, pero se hace lo que se puede. También intento que hablen todos, así que si sentís que algún personaje habla menos entended que son muchos y es complicado.**_

_**Por cierto, la historia la tengo avanzada simplemente estos días tengo poco tiempo y no he conseguido entrar demasiado a publicar, pero en cuanto tengo hueco entro y os dejo un capítulo.**_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

_-¿QUÉ?_ – exclamaron Adam y Kevin a la vez.

Habían llegado todos antes de tiempo a la reunión, no era normal que se les citase tan urgente. Pensaban que habría un caso pero no se imaginaban esto.

_-¿Habéis rastreado las floristerías?-_Preguntó Antonio

_-Sí, pero no hay nada. Siempre cambia. Y hace el encargo por teléfono, hasta ahora imposible de rastrear porque siempre llama desde un móvil desechable, con tarjeta. -_contestó Voight

_¿Y no hay manera de saber que método sigue para elegir las floristerías?_-dijo Hailey

_-No._

_-Pero…los tulipanes tampoco son muy habituales, salvo que seas un entendido en flores, la gente suele encargar rosas, debería haber algo. Quizá haya floristerías especializadas en eso, no todas tienen de todas las flores. Dudo que se ponga a llamar a una tras otra.-_dijo Jay

_-Ya, se está haciendo seguimiento en las floristerías de Chicago para averiguar eso pero de momento no tenemos nada._-respondió Kim, realmente deseando involucrarse en la conversación. Todos hablaban de ella como si no estuviese delante

_-No puedes volver a tu casa, ¿Dónde te estás quedando?-_preguntó Adam.

_-Puedes venirte conmigo_-se apresuró Kevin a ofrecer su lugar.

_-En realidad eso ya está solucionado, está conmigo_\- respondió Voight.

Todos callaron, si a alguno le parecía extraño o tenía alguna objeción sabían que no era el momento de hacerlo, lo primero era encontrar a Matt. Kevin seguía teniendo una mirada de tristeza e ira en su rostro que a Kim le hizo sentirse culpable. Sabía que él estaba dolido por no habérselo contado.

La sargento Trudy subió las escaleras interrumpiendo cualquier conversación.

_-Kim, ha llegado esto para ti.-_dijo Trudy con una mueca en su rostro.

Llevaba un ramo de tulipanes amarillos en sus manos, Hank la había informado de lo que ocurría, ella misma había coordinado las patrullas de seguimiento y protección a la hermana de Kim este fin de semana. Que siguieran llegando los ramos, ahora a comisaría no le hacía ninguna gracia.

_-Mismo ramo, misma tarjeta_\- respondió Kim cogiéndolo.

_-¿Quién lo ha enviado?-_ dijo Adam

_-Una repartidor de una floristería de la calle Quinn, distinta de la que ayer fue a su casa. Es una pequeña, les he comprado a veces. _

_-Genial, Habla con ellos, averigua quién habló por teléfono y recogió el pedido, si hubo algo que le llamase la atención, algún ruido extraño, voz femenina en vez de masculina o algo así_.-ordenó Voight

_-Voy._\- Respondió Trudy marchándose

_-¿Crees que tiene un cómplice?_\- adivinó Jay

_-No podemos descartar nada._

* * *

El ambiente seguía tenso. Kim intervino.

_-Quiero que sepáis que fue cosa mía no contároslo. Voight quería pero yo me negué en un principio. Y cuando vimos que seguían mandándome ramos insistió para contároslo hoy._

_-¿Y por qué? Yo soy tu compañero merezco saber si estás en peligro_\- dijo Antonio

_-Todos en realidad, todos nos preocupamos por ti Kim_-dijo Jay

Los demás asintieron. Kevin seguía con esa mirada de dolor en su rostro.

_-Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero hemos pasado por mucho después de lo de Alvin, y no es ningún secreto que desde hace años nos tienen bajo lupa, y más después de algo así. No quería que os preocuparais… Pensé que si no os preocupabais podríamos centrarnos en los casos y evitar que los de arriba nos lancen debajo del autobús. Tampoco pensé que fuese grave al principio la verdad…no esperaba nada de esto._

Los demás sonrieron quedamente. Kim era así, un alma noble y gentil que siempre se ponía en un segundo plano. No podían pedirle más.

_-La próxima vez, recuerda que no estás sola y que nos importan una mierda los de arriba cuando uno de nosotros está en apuros. _–respondió Adam acercándose a abrazarla.

Todos le imitaron y pronto se convirtió en un abrazo colectivo. Voight observaba divertido desde el quicio de la puerta de su despacho.

_-(burlón) Siento interrumpir este momento tan bonito, pero tenemos que ponernos a trabajar._

_-¿Por dónde empezamos?- _Preguntó Adam

_-Seguid con el rastreo de floristerías. A ver si damos con él. También id pensando una estrategia de protección. No podemos descartar que averigüe que está en mi casa, así que deberíamos intentar que esté con alguien en todo momento._

Todos se agruparon rápidamente y comenzaron a trabajar

* * *

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos :)**_


	17. 17-La estrategia

**Hola! Aquí os dejo otro capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

Kim vio a Kevin ir hacia el vestuario y ella aprovechó un descuido para escabullirse tras él. Le vio cogiendo algo de la taquilla y aunque sabía que él la perdonaría por su silencio, ser sincera y disculparse con alguien que es como un hermano para ti siempre es la mejor opción.

_-Eh, ¿Escabulléndote del papeleo?-_ preguntó Kim sonriendo.

Él sonrió incapaz de resistirse a una vieja broma entre ellos pero no dijo nada.

_-Oye, quería disculparme. Sé que tendría que habértelo dicho. Pero de verdad que no quería preocuparte…_

_-Lo sé. Pero Kim…eres mi hermana maldita sea. Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti. Quiero estar ahí para ti…_

_-Lo sé y sé que habrías estado si te lo hubiese dicho, igual que sé que vas a estar ahora. Nunca lo he dudado. ¿Me perdonas?-_ preguntó Kim poniendo ojitos

Kevin intentó aguantar todo lo que pudo, pero no podía resistirse, era su hermanita después de todo.

_-¡Oh vamos ven aquí!_\- exclamó riendo y abriendo sus brazos.

Se abrazaron riendo mientras Adam entró corriendo por la puerta.

_-¡Eh! Nadie me había avisado de que se repartían abrazos_\- gritó Adam uniéndose al abrazo.

_-Eso es porque nadie quiere abrazarte idiota_-respondió Kevin burlón

Todos rieron. Realmente los tres estaban muy unidos, aunque cada uno tuviese entre ellos una relación diferente.

_-¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Tenemos novedades, vamos, venid.-_Les habló Antonio que pasaba en ese momento por la puerta con un café.

La realidad se impuso y todos le siguieron.

…

Trudy comenzó a hablar en cuanto les vio.

_-He hablado con el dueño y no hay nada, fue una llamada normal, según él sin ruidos de fondo, una voz de hombre normal…_

_-Seguro que es él_-dijo Hailey-_por lo que leí del caso suena demasiado egocéntrico como para delegar, querrá estar involucrado. Sentir que tiene el control y él mismo hará las llamadas._

_-Eso pienso yo, tenemos que adelantarnos es la única manera de pillarlo.-_dijo Trudy

_-Sobre eso, tengo 15 floristerías en la ciudad que hacen entregas a domicilio y que tienen esos tulipanes. Les he convencido sin dar demasiados detalles de que es un delincuente muy peligroso y tenemos su autorización para pinchas las líneas_\- dijo Kevin.

_-Genial, encárgate de que informática se ponga con ello._\- ordenó Voight

_-Yo he dado aviso a mis informantes para que estén atentos, este cabrón necesitará de un sitio donde esconderse y no hay muchos para los fugitivos. Si le ven me avisarán_.-afirmó Antonio

_-Nosotros_\- (dijo Jay señalando a Adam y a Hailey_)- hemos pensado algo para la protección de Kim. _

Jay colocó una especie de cuadrante con flechas y rutas en la pizarra.

_-¿Qué es?_\- preguntó Voight

Hailey se adelantó a contestar

_-Un sistema que nos permita que esté acompañada cada vez que salga a la calle, a comprar o cualquier mandado y por supuesto a la ida y vuelta del trabajo. _

_-No sólo eso_-habló Adam interrumpiéndola- _sino que cambiará constantemente el compañero y la ruta para despistar a Matt. Es decir, por la mañana uno de nosotros la recoge de su casa señor, y de ahí vuelve a la suya para salir desde ahí con Kim y venir juntos a comisaría. Lo mismo a la vuelta del trabajo, pero a la inversa y con otro compañero, o incluso con dos para que parezca más un paseo distendido que una escolta. Y al día siguiente vuelve a cambiar, incluso las horas a las que se hacen. Es el doble de tiempo pero así parecerá que cada día está en un lugar distinto y eso le despistará._

_-Es buena idea, deberíamos empezar hoy mismo_-contestó Voight.

_\- Uy si, así me sentiré eternamente cohibida._ – protestó Kim haciendo un mohín.

_-¡No seas quejica!_\- exclamaron Kevin y Adam a la vez.

Ella se limitó a sacarles la lengua. Y Voight a darles una mirada severa a todos. A veces eran como niños.

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	18. 18-Comienzan las rondas

**_Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso, he estado estas semanas muy ocupada con entrevistas de trabajo, ahora comenzando en un nuevo trabajo que me ocupa la mayor parte del día y eso me deja poco tiempo, pero no me olvido, esta historia se terminará, en mis huecos libres o la iré subiendo, aquí os dejo otro! :)_**

* * *

El primer día de rondas y rutas era ese mismo, a la salida del trabajo. Esta vez le tocaba con Jay y Hailey. El plan de rodeo de hoy era: Supermercado, parada en casa de Jay, y seguidamente Hailey y ella continuarían a casa de Voight para acompañar a Kim.

Jay se había ofrecido para ser el último y que Hailey se fuese antes a casa, pero ella no quiso. Tanto Jay como Kim se imaginaron que había quedado con Adam pero que aún no estaba preparada para contarlo. En realidad no era ningún secreto, era bastante evidente. Pero todos trataban de darles su espacio para que se sintieran lo suficientemente cómodos para contarlo.

A Kim no le importaba, ella y Adam habían conseguido ser amigos después de su ruptura, y realmente siempre serían especiales e importantes el uno para el otro, pero ya no era amor. Se alegraba que tuviese una oportunidad. Eso no le evito notar la mirada entristecida de Jay, se imaginó que pensaba que sabía exactamente hacia donde iba Hailey.

Los tres iban en un silencio incomodo en el coche desde ese momento, Kim aprovechó para repasar el cuadrante de horarios en voz alta con ellos. Cualquier cosa que rompiera el silencio le parecía bien.

* * *

_-Y aquí estamos_\- comentó Hailey al llegar a casa de su jefe.

_-Gracias, ¿Tienes algún plan para luego?_\- respondió Kim intentando ser amable.

_-Eh...no, realmente no. Pizza, algo de Netflix ya sabes, lo normal._

_-Ya, bueno, intenta descansar_\- respondió Kim nuevamente sonriendo.

Había intentando entablar conversación, en un intento de tener más confianza por si así ella se sentía más segura para hablar sobre lo de Adam, pero no parecía ser el caso. De todas formas no importaba, ella también estaba pasando por cosas que ni sabía comprender, ni quería contar. No era quien para juzgar a nadie.

* * *

_-¿Ya estás aquí?-_ la habló Hank nada más verla llegar.- _¿Hoy venías con Jay y Hailey no?_

_-Sí, hemos hecho un par de paradas para poder llegar, así que se hace más largo, pero bueno. _

_-Todo bien por el camino? _

_-Sí, nada raro. Sin sobresaltos. _

El timbre del horno sonó interrumpiendo su conversación.

_-¿Y eso?_\- Preguntó Kim

_-Nuestra cena. Berenjenas rellenas al horno. He pensado que quizá te apetecería ver una película, ve escogiendo del catálogo. Voy a por los platos. _

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto, pensaba Kim. Era evidente que al igual que Hailey ella también tenía muchas cosas que no quería compartir.

* * *

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo! _**


	19. 19-El bar Harmmond

_**Hola a todos, os dejo con el capítulo 19**_

* * *

_-¡Tengo algo!_\- gritó Kevin.

Llevaban un par de horas en la oficina, asesorando al equipo de homicidios en un caso mientras no tuviesen novedades de Matt. Pero al parecer eso iba a cambiar.

-_Han hecho un pedido en la floristería Mackenzie, un ramo de tulipanes amarillos. Tiene que ser él. Ha llamado desde el observatorio de la ciudad, en la calle Ritter_.

_-¡Nos vamos!_\- gritó Voight

Todos corrieron hacia los coches mientras Antonio comentó que avisaría a uno de sus informantes de la zona.

* * *

Por supuesto habían llegado tarde. Para cuando llegaron al observatorio él ya se había ido. Antonio y Adam se quedaron hablando con uno de sus informantes y haciendo un puerta a puerta por la zona del barrio donde se había producido la llamada.

-_Ha llegado otro ramo mientras estabas fuera Kim_-comentó Trudy en cuanto la vio entrar con el resto.

-_Todo como siempre ¿No?_-Preguntó Kevin mientras subían a sus oficinas.

-_Mmm…no. Es el mismo ramo, sí, tulipanes amarillos, pero la nota cambia. Sigue poniendo "Pronto" y ha añadido "No podrás esconderte para siempre"_.-contestó Kim

-_Es oficial, está enfadado. Hay que estar más atentos que nunca en tus idas y vuelta del trabajo_-dijo Jay

Todos asintieron.

_-No podemos hacer más de momento. Habrá que esperar a ver si Antonio y Adam consiguen algo en su búsqueda, seguid con el caso de homicidios mientras tenemos novedades en este-_ordenó Voight entrando en su oficina.

* * *

Tres cuartos de hora después 

-_Tenemos algo, un informante de Antonio le vio y ha hablado que da gusto_-habló Antonio entrando a la oficina.

Voight salió de su oficina en cuanto les vio llegar.

_-¿Qué tenéis?-_ preguntó Hailey

_-Al parecer, el tío no solo es un fugitivo sino que la cárcel le ha convertido en un borracho, así que va cada noche al bar Harmmond a atiborrarse de cervezas y whisky hasta el cierre.-_contestó Antonio.

_-¿Al bar Harmmond? ¿El bar Harmmond cuyo dueño está siempre metido en patrullas vecinales para cuidar las calles?-_ preguntó Jay

_-El mismo. _

_-Matt no debe saberlo, y el dueño tampoco debe saber quién es sin duda._\- dijo Kim

_-Seguro que no. Al parecer nadie se fija mucho en el. Se ha dejado crecer la barba así que pasa desapercibido en un barrio obrero, y se sienta siempre solo en una mesa, rehuye hablar con la gente y no da problemas_-siguió hablando Antonio

_-Tiene sentido, intentará pasar lo más inadvertido que pueda_-dijo Kim

_-Que apenas reparen en su presencia puede ayudarnos. Hay que montar una vigilancia en las afueras del bar esta noche, si él no arma líos la noche debería ir como siempre y cuando salga del bar cuando cierre podemos pillarle_-dijo Voight

_-¿Se lo decimos al dueño del bar para que esté atento de él?-_preguntó Kevin

_-No, ese hombre es visceral y su odio a los delincuentes puede ser un arma de doble filo, búscame a dos buenos patrulleros a los que podamos infiltrar dentro y los demás estaremos fuera_-ordenó Voight

_-Esto está hecho_-contestó Kevin

Todos se reunieron para preparar el operativo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esto se acabase esta noche…

* * *

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	20. 20-La intuición de Kevin

**_Hola a todos, aquí os dejo el capítulo 20, esta mañana he aprovechado para avanzar un poco la historia. Ya os dije que ahora entre semana tengo menos tiempo por el trabajo y la cantidad de horas que hago. Me he quedado a mitad del capítulo 29, no creo que se alargue mucho más a partir de ahí..._**

* * *

Pasaba la medianoche desde hace rato. Eran casi las 2.00 de la madrugada, el bar no tardaría en cerrar. Tenían dentro a dos patrulleros que tenían las suficientes horas de servicio como para no fastidiarla.

Fuera, ellos estaban repartidos en tres coches, Kim y Kevin en un coche, Voight, Adam y Antonio en otro y Jay y Hailey en otro. Habían llegado después de la hora a la que tenían información que Matt solía pasarse por allí, y posteriormente uno de los patrulleros de dentro les mandó confirmación vía sms cuando le vio llegar.

Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar al cierre. En algún momento Matt abandonaría el local y podrían pillarle. Lo malo de esperar era que solo tenían dos opciones, o quedarse callados o hablar, y hablar conllevaba a preguntas que Kim aún no quería formularse.

* * *

-_Bueno, ¿Qué tal es vivir con el jefe?_-preguntó Kevin en un intento de romper el hielo.

Kim dudó unos instantes. Revisó una vez más que ni su walkie talkie ni el de Kevin tenían pulsado el botón de micrófono.

_-Ya sabes, como cascaras de huevo. Él es todo lo amable que se puede esperar en un momento así y yo intento no molestar demasiado_-contestó Kim

_-Seguro que no es para tanto, pero no me refería a eso, si no ya sabes, dame detalles jugosos-_contestó él riendo.

_-Oh vamos, no hay detalles jugosos, ¿Qué quieres que te diga si deja la ropa sucia en el baño o si no friega los platos?_

_-Sí, eso también. _

_-¿También? ¿A qué te refieres con también?_

Kevin contestó a bocajarro, estaba harto de dar rodeos a la conversación.

_-Esperaba que a estas alturas con los dos viviendo juntos bajo el mismo techo ya hubiese explotado esa atracción que hay entre vosotros._

_-¿QUÉ?_

La voz del jefe de ambos y del objeto de la conversación rompió el ambiente a través del walkie.

_-Ahí sale, ¡Atentos!_

La conversación entre los amigos quedó en pausa hasta otro momento.

* * *

Matt se fue andando, así que todos excepto Kim y Kevin se bajaron de sus vehículos y le siguieron a una distancia prudencial, no podían arriesgarse a tirarse encima en cuanto saliese. No sabían si iba armado.

Kim y Kevin esperarían en el coche, además de que no era seguro que Matt la viese, era mejor que hubiese alguien preparado por si tenían que salir corriendo a prestar refuerzos.

Pero Matt no era estúpido, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo…

* * *

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_**


	21. 21-La conversación

_**Hola de nuevo, aprovechando que hoy tengo algo más de tiempo me paso a dejaros otro capítulo. Comentaros que ya he acabado la historia. Finalmente son 30 capítulos. Y he de avisaros que aunque hay grandes momentos de amor entre ellos esta no es solo una historia de amor, así que no es la trama principal, para eso podéis leer mis dos historias de ellos: "**__**Haz que se sienta orgulloso"**__** y "**__**Amor a escondidas**__**". Así como alguna historia de un solo capítulo. En mi perfil podéis encontrarlas.**_

_**Quería plantearos también una cuestiones: **_

_**a) Sabéis que soy fan de la para mi evidente relación especial entre Kim y Hank, últimamente todas mis historias van sobre una relación romántica pero empecé escribiendo sobre una relación más fraternal. Esta historia se llama "**__**Conexiones inesperadas**__**" Tiene mucho tiempo y era muy novata escribiendo pero espero que os gustase entonces o si os animáis a leerla que os guste. Una persona Fernanda Fierro ha sugerido una continuación, ¿Que os parece? Leedla y decidme si os gusta la idea, ahora tengo poco tiempo pero si os apetece me puedo intentar a animar.**_

_**b) Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis, en especial a "NatBBFan" por su eterno apoyo y por ser tan fan de esta pareja como yo, y a "Fernanda Fierro" por unirte a mis historias, leerlas, comentar y dar sugerencias. También a "NewYorkChicago1944" por su constante apoyo leyendo y comentando mis historias, me alegra que a ti también te guste esta pareja. ¡Y por supuesto gracias a los que simplemente leéis las historias!**_

_**c) Esto no tiene mucho que ver con Chicago PD pero no sé donde preguntarlo para que podáis contestarme, ¿Alguien de aquí sigue la serie "The good doctor" ¿Que os parece Claire y el Dr Melendez? ¿Os gustaría una historia entre ambos?**_ _**¡Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo!**_

* * *

Jay comenzó a notar algo extraño en Matt, parecía que andaba más despacio y le parecía que intentaba ver por el rabillo de ojo o girarse disimuladamente.

_-Chicos, atentos, creo que se está dando cuenta_-susurró Jay al micrófono de su solapa.

Efectivamente, apenas unos minutos después Matt echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Todos le persiguieron, y dieron aviso a Kevin y Kim

_-¡Se escapa! ¡Se escapa! Va hacia la quinta avenida, ¡Corred!_-gritó Antonio por el micrófono

Kevin y Kim salieron a todo gas con el coche en otra dirección la idea era pillarle desprevenido. Los demás mientras estaban corriendo detrás de él aunque él aún les llevaba ventaja, en un descuido giró hacia la derecha y aunque ellos llegaron prácticamente detrás, Matt había desaparecido…

_-¿Dónde demonios está?_-Vociferó Voight

Kim y Kevin nunca llegaron a tiempo al callejón…

* * *

El operativo había sido un fracaso, todos se fueron a casa con una sensación amarga y temerosa en las entrañas. Esta noche le tocaba a Kevin acompañar a Kim a casa. Habían decidido parar a tomar unas cervezas para relajarse. Lo sugirió él, la veía algo alterada.

Aún así Kim aún parecía perdida, mirando al fondo de su jarra de cerveza como si esperase encontrar algo entre la espuma.

_-Oye, le cogeremos, antes o después le cogeremos, no puede huir para siempre_-habló Kevin intentando animarla.

_-Ya… lo sé, es sólo que, me da miedo que se alargue, me da miedo tener que vivir así, con esta angustia mucho más tiempo. Al principio no creí que fuese para tanto. Pero sus ganas de pillarme no desisten y los putos ramos cada vez me producen más arcadas._

_-…Te entiendo. Y sé que ahora no le ves la salida, pero la tendrá, esto acabará siendo un recuerdo sobre el que respirar aliviada, ya verás…_

_-Que tu tengas fe en ello lo hace más fácil de creer para mí_-sonrió Kim

Él también sonrió y planteó una conversación que llevaba tiempo rondando en su cabeza…

_-Oye Kim…sobre lo de antes…_

_-¿El qué?-_ preguntó ella haciéndose la despistada, sabía perfectamente sobre que quería hablar.

Kevin se dejó de rodeos.

_-Lo tuyo con Voight. Es evidente desde hace tiempo como os miráis. Lo que sea que tenéis. Cuentas conmigo, pase lo que pase. ¿Lo sabes verdad?_

Ella tembló, emocionada, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas.

_-Lo sé, es sólo que…es complicado, aún no ha pasado nada. No te oculto nada esta vez, te lo juro. Es solo que… siento que sí está pasando algo, aunque no se materialice. Y eso me asusta._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Qué por qué? Pues porque es mi jefe, es el líder del equipo. Tiene muchos enemigos en las altas esferas, en el hipotético caso de que algo entre nosotros fuese posible no quiero que eso afecte a su carrera. ¿Y qué pensarían los demás si eso pasa? No puedo permitir que se queden sin equipo porque Hank y yo hemos decidido pensar sólo en nosotros. Por no hablar de que ni siquiera creo que "lo nuestro" sea una opción real que él contemple_.-contestó Kim farfullando.

_-¿Y por qué vas tan rápido si se puede saber? ¿No sabes si es una opción real pero ya estás pensando en las consecuencias?_

_-Visto así…pero sería complicado y difícil, no puedes negarme eso. _

_-Puede, pero todo lo que merece la pena lo es._

_-Ya._

Él aún la vio dubitativa. Y continuó hablando.

-(cogiéndole una mano y alzándole el rostro con la otra). _Lo que sé es que ambos os merecéis ser felices. Él ha pasado suficientes desgracias como para tres vidas y tu tampoco te quedas atrás, además eres la mejor persona que conozco. Os habéis ganado un final feliz, tienes mi aprobación que lo sepas._

Ambos sonrieron. Eso era lo único seguro y evidente, de materializar algo, Hank debería tener la aprobación de su hermano mayor, el leal y bondadoso Kevin.

* * *

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	22. 22-Cansada de disculpas

_**¡Capítulo 22! Aún espero respuestas a las preguntas del capítulo anterior :)**_

* * *

Kim llegó a casa casi al amanecer, entre que el operativo fue a medianoche y que después se había quedado a tomar una cerveza con Kevin, se le había hecho tardísimo. Intento no hacer mucho ruido al llegar pero el tintineo de las llaves despertó a Voight que al parecer se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

_-Ey…me he dormido esperándote, lo siento, ¿Qué tal estás?_

_-Bien, siento haberte despertado. Ahora mejor, estaba un poco deprimida y Kevin y yo nos quedamos en un bar para relajarnos, quería animarme, ya sabes como es._

_-Sí, es un buen chico. Oye sobre eso…quería disculparme, por el operativo, siento como ha ido todo…_

-(cortándole)-_Ni se te ocurra, no ha sido culpa de nadie y además estoy harta de disculpas. No voy a dejarle que gane, ni siquiera con los pensamientos. Sólo quiero dormir un poco._

Se adelantó y le abrazó recostándose en su pecho y cerrando los ojos, hubo un breve segundo en el que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Había dicho que quería dormir y directamente se había recostado sobre su pecho, iba a echarse atrás cuando el simplemente la abrazó por la cintura y se recostó en el sofá con ella encima.

Así que se guardó sus dudas y simplemente sonrió. Por suerte tenían la mañana libre algo normal después de trabajar de noche, les permitiría descansar y olvidar a Matt por un rato. Los patrulleros tenían orden de peinar las calles y avisar antes cualquier avistamiento de él

* * *

Kim se despertó al sentir a Hank agitado bajo su cuerpo. Estaba gimiendo y moviéndose agitado sin parar.

_-Eh, Hank, Hank. Despierta_\- le sacudía Kim con los brazos intentando zarandearle.

_-Hank vamos_-volvió a insistir viendo que no despertaba.

Hank se despertó agitado y respirando con dificultad, entrecortado. Kim le dejó espacio y tiempo para que se calmara. Bien sabía él lo difícil que es lidiar con pesadillas.

_-¿Estás bien?-_Preguntó ella cuando le vio más calmado.

_-Si, perdona. Ya sabes…_

_-Sí._

Ella se acercó a él nuevamente y él volvió a abrazarla por la cintura y a acercarla a su cuerpo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, sin pensar

_-Las tengo desde que Justin murió…a veces más seguido, a veces me libro de ellas durante un tiempo, pero siempre vuelven. Cuando tengo un mal día, cuando algo me recuerda a él, cuando tenemos malos casos…o simplemente cuando estoy preocupado como ahora._

Kim le miró sin hablar, no quería parecer pretenciosa pero algo le decía que su preocupación era por ella y que esta vez las pesadillas habían vuelto por ella.

_-Sí, estoy preocupado por ti Kim.-_susurró acercándola

_-Hank…_

Ella unió su frente junto a la suya, y le acarició el rostro con dulzura.

_-Lo siento Kim no aguanto más._

Aún no había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando Hank se abalanzó sobre sus labios y la besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si estuvieran solos en el mundo, sin Matt, sin trabajos, sin nadie que les dijera que hacer o sentir. Como si lo que sentían fuese lo único que importase sobre la tierra.

Kim se dejó besar y pronto le devolvió el beso, pasó sus manos por su cuero cabelludo acercándole más a ella. Hank pareció recuperar la cordura por un momento y se apartó un poco. Intentó disculparse a pesar de saber a ciencia cierta que no había nada más que le apeteciese hacer en el mundo…

_-Lo siento Kim, yo…_

_-Shh, calla. Ya te he dicho que estoy harta de disculpas_.

Le atrajo hacia ella y volvió a besarle. Hank no pudo ni quiso poner oposición. Estaba harto de negarse lo que sentía. Se recostó sobre ella en el sofá y siguió besándola. Un maldito teléfono les devolvió a la realidad…

* * *

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	23. 23-No digas nada

_**Hola a todos, la cosa se complica en este capítulo!**_

* * *

Ambos resoplaron cuando sonó el teléfono.

_-No puede ser verdad_-resopló Hank

-(riendo)-_No contestes._

_-Ojalá, pero los dos sabemos que podría ser importante._

Se levantó a por su móvil, besándola una vez más en el proceso.

_-¿Sí?_

_-No, tranquilo, estaba despierto._

Kim rió

_-Está bien vamos para allá._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Antonio dice que le ha llamado uno de sus informantes, al parecer cree haber descubierto donde se escondía Matt hasta ahora o algo así. _

_-Bueno, pues vámonos._\- Se levantó Kim riendo.

_-Oye…_

Hank no sabía que se supone que debía hacer o decir ahora mismo. Era obvio que ambos querían estar juntos, que sentían algo el uno por el otro. Pero… ¿Podrían? ¿Tenían que hablar sobre ello? ¿Podía simplemente besarla de nuevo en cuanto tuviese ocasión y hacer como si nada?

Kim notando sus reticencias tomó la iniciativa y se adelantó.

_-Eh, ahora no ¿Vale? Más tarde. Luego seguimos._

Aquello implicaba muchas cosas, pero nada que implicase arrepentimiento, así que simplemente la besó mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta para marcharse.

….

Antonio ya estaba colocando las fotos en la pizarra para cuando sus compañeros estaban llegando a la oficina.

_-¿Qué tenemos?_-Preguntó Voight

_-Vengo de hacer estas fotos con un patrullero, era el sitio donde Matt se estaba quedando hasta ahora._

Todos vieron la manta raída, los cartones rotos y tirados en el suelo.

_-¿Se estaba quedando en un callejón?_-dijo Hailey

_\- ¿Vivía como un mendigo?-_ apuntó Jay a la vez

_-Así es. Nadie había reparado en él hasta que no ha vuelto esta noche, su ausencia ha coincidido con las preguntas de mi informante después de su fuga de la pasada noche así que han saltado las alarmas._

_-Tiene sentido, hacerse pasar por mendigo es una buena forma de esconderse, nadie les presta atención por desgracia en muchos barrios marginales como ese, se han convertido en parte del mobiliario urbano_-dijo Adam.

_-Aún así ha debido fingir mucho. Amabilidad para no pelear con otros por el terreno. Habrá tenido que esconderse el dinero con el que se emborrachaba, el teléfono y los recursos que utiliza para encargar los ramos…no es algo tan sencillo_-dijo Kevin sintiendo que algo se le escapaba.

_-Sí, pero es inteligente, sádico y tiene un objetivo. Un coctel perfecto para esperar lo suficiente y planear con tranquilidad su ataque.-_contestó Voight.

_-Sí, pero anoche le jodimos. Sabe que le hemos encontrado y que no íbamos a tardar en descubrir esto, va a tener que cambiar sus planes, incluso improvisar_-dijo Kim

_-Sí, esperemos que así se equivoque_-contestó Antonio

_\- Por el momento volved a preguntar por los albergues y comedores sociales de la zona por si vuelve por allí o por si alguien ha entablado amistad con él estos días y sabe por dónde puede andar_\- ordenó Voight entrando a la oficina.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, menos Kim que se encaminó primeramente a los vestuarios para asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Kim se duchó y se cambió de ropa rápidamente, abrió su taquilla para guardar sus artículos de aseo y un sobre marrón con su nombre y una nota le heló la sangre.

La nota decía: No digas nada si quieres salvarlas.

* * *

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	24. 24-Lo siento

_**¡Nuevo capítulo! Este es muy corto, pero abre boca. Intentaré poneros el próximo este fin de semana, mañana como mucho!**_

* * *

Kim abrió rápidamente el sobre. Había fotos de su hermana y su sobrina dentro de su casa. Las fotos estaban tomadas desde fuera, también de su sobrina en el colegio, de su hermana entrando al trabajo o al supermercado… Todas marcadas con la fecha y hora del día. Todas del día de hoy.

La última foto la congeló. Eran dos compañeros de patrulla, estaban muertos sobre los asientos de un coche encubierto. Con ropa de calle, ella les conocía porque habían trabajado juntos otras veces. Ahora estaban haciendo de escoltas de Nicole y Zoe, pero Matt les había encontrado, y los había matado.

Debajo de todas las fotos, un sobre más pequeño con una nota en su interior. Sólo decía: Si quieres salvarlas ven tú sola a la calle West Lake, número 4. Si no apareces sola la puta de tu hermana y tu sobrina morirá.

Kim no era estúpida, sabía que Matt no podía estar en dos sitios a la vez, lo que implicaba que habría alguien esperándola en esa calle y que Matt seguía vigilando a su familia. Si no aparecía le avisarían…no podía arriesgarse a perderlas.

Dejó un pos-it en su taquilla que ponía "Lo siento" y el sobre de Matt dentro de la misma, y se machó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_Unos minutos después en la oficina._

Trudy subió apresuradamente las escaleras, todos se sobresaltaron al verla llegar así, incluso Hank salió corriendo de su oficina.

_-Hank tenemos un problema_-dijo Trudy

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Los agentes Johnson y Díaz, que se encontraban vigilando a Nicole y su hija, han sido encontrados muertos en su coche, les han dado dos tiros en el pecho, han muerto desangrados._

_-¿QUÉ?_\- Gritaron todos a la vez.

_-¿Y nadie ha visto nada?-_dijo Jay

_-No, debieron matarlos con un silenciador porque nadie oyó nada, los ha descubierto una pareja que paseaba por la zona, ya estaban muertos._

_-¿Entonces Matt les ha encontrado?_-dijo Adam

_-¿Nicole y Zoe están bien?-_preguntó Kevin

_-Sí, están bien, otra patrulla está trayéndolas hacia aquí._

_-Espera ¿Dónde está Burgess?_-preguntó Voight preocupado.

El rostro de todos cambió.

_-Ha ido a cambiarse…creo_-dijo Hailey

Todos fueron corriendo al vestuario, ya no había rastro de Kim.

* * *

_** ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	25. 25-El plan

_**Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis otro :) ¡Ya queda muy poquito para el final!**_

* * *

Kevin llegó el primero al estar más cerca de la entrada, pero Hank y todos los demás les pisaban los talones. El pos-it que había pegado en la taquilla con tan solo "Lo siento" no dejaba lugar a dudas de que algo terrible había sucedido.

Un sobre a medio cerrar les disipó todas las dudas y destapó la caja de los horrores.

Kevin y Adam perdieron los nervios al instante, Antonio intentaba calmarles, Jay se veía completamente blanco conocía a Kim desde hace años, era como de la familia. En general todos se veían bastante asustados. Hank deseó poder hacer lo que deseaba que era tirarse al suelo a llorar durante horas pero no podía, no con ella en peligro, no siendo el líder del equipo.

Se armó del poco valor que le quedaba y les habló lo más serenamente que pudo, aunque para quien le conociese bien como Trudy sabía que algo ocurría y que su pose era fachada.

-_No hay tiempo para lamentarse chicos, tenemos que encontrarla_.-dijo Voight

_-Antonio, manda a una patrulla de confianza al lugar y a la policía científica, y que averigüen todo lo que puedan._

_-Eso está hecho jefe_\- contestó él mientras se iba corriendo.

_-Trudy…este sobre ha debido dejarlo alguien de dentro. Encuentralo._

_-Dalo por hecho._

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo en la otra punta de la ciudad_

Kim llegó al punto de encuentro y aparcó en el lado derecho, sin bajar aún del vehículo miró hacia un lado y al otro y a través del retrovisor superior pero no vio nada. No iba a bajarse a esperar tranquilamente. Tenía un plan.

Si tantas ganas tenían de llevársela, alguien tendría que acercarse tarde o temprano. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando vio acercarse a un tipo peculiar. Mediana edad, alrededor de 1,65m, con sobrepeso y por su semblante Kim diría que tenía algún tipo de retraso intelectual…Caminaba algo deprisa, había debido impacientarse esperando a que bajase del coche. El plan de Kim empezaba a funcionar.

Cuando se acercó a la altura del asiento del conductor Kim abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo golpeándole así en la pierna.

_ -¡Auch!-_ chilló el desconocido

Kim aprovechó para fingir que huía, en realidad podría huir si quería, era obvio que ella podría ganar ante alguien así pero también sabía que no podía escapar si quería salvar a Zoe y Nicole, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese ponérselo fácil a sus compañeros. Se apeó por tanto del coche dispuesta a correr –_algo que en condiciones normales nunca haría sin noquear al sospechoso_\- cuando él apenas dolorido en la pierna la cogió por detrás con una mano y se la echó a los hombros y con la otra cerró la puerta del coche.

Kim forcejeó sin poner mucho empeño y cuando la echaba al maletero de su propio coche sonrió, ahora el lugar estaba lleno de huellas del sospechoso. Esperaba que bastase para ayudar a su equipo a encontrar alguna pista para encontrarla.

* * *

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	26. 26- ¿Por qué a ella?

_**¡Capítulo 26!**_

* * *

_-Dios mío, ha sido culpa mía_-exclamó Nicole sollozando.

Estaban en el despacho de Voight. Se la había llevado para contarle en la intimidad lo que estaba sucediendo mientras Zoe se quedó fuera hablando con los demás sobre algo del colegio.

_-Claro que no ha sido culpa tuya. No digas eso_.-contestó Voight cogiéndole las manos.

_-¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a ella y no a mi? ¿El me violó a mí y ahora va a por mi hermana pequeña_?-contestó Nicole aún llorando.

_-Nadie puede saber porque ha tomado este rumbo y no otro, pero me aventuraría a decir a que es porque ella le metió en la cárcel. En su mente retorcida ella insistió en investigar y la culpa por su entrada en prisión. _

_-¿Ósea que si no me hubiese violado esto no habría pasado?_

_-¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Ahora vas a culparte también por lo que te ocurrió? Óyeme bien, nadie tiene la culpa de esto, solo Matt. Él decidió violarte, y ahora ha decidido llevarse a tu hermana y le vamos a encontrar. No se va a librar de esto, no después de escaparse en libertad condicional, no después de secuestrar a una policía…_

Nicole calló, le costaba mucho mantener la esperanza, pero tener fe era lo único que le quedaba.

-_Mi hermana confía mucho en usted, lo sabe ¿Verdad?_

Voight tragó

_-Y yo en ella, es mi mejor policía, la vamos a encontrar. Te lo prometo. Anda vamos fuera, Trudy os llevará a una casa segura._

A Voight le hubiera gustado añadir mucho más. Pero no era el momento de derramar sus sentimientos por Kim a su hermana.

* * *

Diez minutos después

_-¡Sargento tengo algo!-_gritó Jay

Todos se apilonaron corriendo alrededor de su escritorio.

_-¿Un vídeo? ¿Ahora quiere jugar?-_ se desesperó Hailey

_-Nunca ha dejado de hacerlo_-dijo Kevin

Jay le dio a reproducir. ¿La primera imagen? Un ramo de tulipanes amarillos sobre las piernas de Kim

* * *

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	27. 27-La veréis morir lentamente

**¡Capítulo 27! ;)**

* * *

Kim estaba atada a una silla, las manos detrás de la espalda, y los tobillos atados uno a cada pata de la silla. Sobre sus piernas tenía un ramo de tulipanes amarillos. Más allá de lo obvio, no parecía en mal estado. Al contrario, seguía estando con energía, estaba retorciendo sus brazos, intentando soltar sus muñecas. Cuando menos lo esperaron Matt entró en escena y comenzó a hablar.

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Kim Burguess, nos vemos de nuevo las caras, tengo que reconocer que te me has resistido un poco._

_-Y si no me hubieras conseguido por la espalda, con engaños y juegos sucios aún no me tendrías, pero parece que sólo sabes actuar como los cobardes, ¿Verdad Matt?_-contestó ella provocándole.

Los dientes de Matt chirriaron y apretó fuertemente los puños. Logró calmarse y siguió hablando.

_-Como sea, aquí estás. Conmigo. El jueguecito de tus compañeros para protegerte no ha servido de mucho, menudos polis._

_-No les subestimes, no tienes idea de lo que somos capaces de hacer para protegernos entre nosotros. _

_-Esta vez han fallado, y quién sabe, para cuando acabe contigo tendré vía libre para volver a llevarme a tu hermanita._

Kim calló, sabía que sólo quería provocarla, él siguió hablando.

_-Dime, ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber a qué vienen los tulipanes amarillos?_

_-¿Te has aficionado en la cárcel? ¿O es uno de los truquitos que usabas para ligar con mujeres y luego violarlas? _

_-Muy graciosa. Yo no violaba a nadie Kim, solo nos divertíamos, no es mi culpa que ellas bebieran tanto. O que descuidasen sus copas. Es algo normal estúpida, pura diversión, sois los policías los que os inventáis esa historia de forcejeo y violación para justificar vuestros trabajos y vuestra mierda de sueldo._

_-Ya claro, dime, ¿Se creyó eso el juez? ¿O tus compañeros de la cárcel? A veces un preso puede ser más duro que el sistema penal, ¿Verdad Matt?_

Matt bufó malhumorado, Kim era muy buena provocándole y él caía como un niño en un mimado.

_-¡Cállate estúpida!-_gritó él agarrándola por los brazos, levantándola en peso y zarandeándola.

Kim ni se inmutó. Sus caras de póker habrían hecho sentir orgulloso al mejor de los jugadores. Matt estuvo unos minutos en silencio, parecía pensativo. Al final siguió hablando.

_-Los tulipanes eran las flores favoritas de mi madre, le llevaba un ramo cada martes, por tu culpa dejé de llevárselos y la pobre murió de pena en la residencia en la que se encontraba. Tú tienes la culpa Kim, y vas a pagar por ello._

Matt se acercó corriendo nuevamente, se puso detrás de ella, se quitó el cinturón de sus pantalones, y comenzó a ahogarla desde atrás. Estuvo así unos segundos que se hicieron eternos y finalmente la soltó. Kim tosió y respiró agitada.

Matt la dejó tomar aire y se acercó a la cámara, miró fijamente al objetivo y comenzó a hablar.

_-Que mi madre muriese también es culpa vuestra, vosotros colaborasteis en la mentira que esta hija de puta amañó para tapar que su hermana era una puta. Vosotros también lo pagareis. Recibiréis un vídeo similar cada día, vais a poder verla morir lentamente…_

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en Comisaría.

Todos estaban alrededor del ordenador de Jay, habían visto el vídeo todos juntos, a veces cogidos de las manos, a veces simplemente gritando y resoplando a la vez.

_-Joder, Kim es alucinante. No se achanta ante este cabrón_.-comentó Jay rompiendo el hielo.

_-Va a necesitar mucho tiempo para romperla, es muy fuerte_-dijo Antonio.

_-Sí, pero tenemos que encontrarla. En uno de sus intentos de ahogo se le puede ir la mano-_resopló Adam.

-_Poniéndonos nerviosos no la vamos a encontrar, Kevin y Hailey, id a hablar con científica, a ver si han encontrado algo en la escena, Jay y Adam analizar el vídeo, lo quiero destripado fotograma a fotograma, a ver si hay alguna pista de donde puede estar. Yo voy a hablar con Trudy a ver si ha encontrado a la rata que trabaja con este tío._

* * *

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡Queda muy poco para el final! _**


	28. 28- Estrechando el círculo

_**¡Capitulo 28!**_

* * *

_-Llévatelo_-ordenó Voight a Truddy

Habían descubierto al topo en comisaría, un agente novato, que había realizado una rotación de prácticas en la prisión en la que estuvo Matt. Al parecer este le había sobornado entonces a cambio de que le dejase trapichear con drogas en la cárcel. Le grabó sin darse cuenta y desde entonces le estaba chantajeando.

Voight lo había tenido durante una hora en la jaula dándole tal paliza que dudaba que pudiera recomponerse fácilmente. Trudy simplemente se hizo a un lado y le dejó hacer, Kim era como una hija para ella…

* * *

_-¡Tengo algo!-_gritó Hailey

Todos se volvieron a escucharla.

-_Los de científica encontraron huellas en la puerta del coche de Kim. El rastro coincide con Charles Stevenson, 35 años, un retraso intelectual del 25%, se quedó huérfano pronto y se crió en centros de acogidas lo que significa que estaba más tiempo en la calle que en un lugar seguro. Era vecino de Matt, las madres de ambas eran mejores amigas al parecer._

_-Los vecinos dicen que Charles siempre iba pegado a ellos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad y que su madre les obligaba a ser amables con él…_ -apuntó Kevin.

_-Un niño discapacitado intelectualmente sin más familia que un psicópata…eso es peligroso_-dijo Adam

_-Ha estado entrando y saliendo de la cárcel por robos menores desde su adolescencia, debido a su discapacidad las penas de prisión no suelen ser muy elevadas._

_-¿Hay propiedades a su nombre?-_Dijo Jay

_-Ninguna. _

_-Pero en algún sitio tiene que quedarse, los centros de acogidas son para menores de edad y las residencias no suelen acoger a ex-convictos_. – apuntó Voight.

_-Imaginamos que con Matt, ya que no parece tener a nadie más pero ya han registrado la casa de la madre de Matt y allí no están.-_dijo Kevin.

-_Buscad propiedades en un radio de 50 KM de la casa de la madre de Matt y también del callejón de mendigos donde se estaba quedando no puede estar muy lejos.-_ordenó Voight

* * *

_-Cerca de callejón de mendigos no hay nada, pero a 26KM y a 34KM de la casa de la madre de Matt hay dos fábricas abandonadas. ¿Nos repartimos el terreno?_-preguntó Kevin.

_-Espera, ¿Alguna tiene una estación de feria cerca?-_dijo Adam

_-¿De feria?-_preguntó Voight

_-En el vídeo se oía ruido de fondo, le hemos pedido a los de informática que los aíslen y parece el ruido de unas atracciones_\- dijo Jay

_-Espera lo estoy buscando en este momento…-_dijo Hailey

_-… ¡Bingo!, por la que está a 34 KM hay un conjunto de juegos por las celebraciones de las fiestas de ese barrio._

_-¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!-_Gritó Voight

Todos corrieron tras él.

* * *

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	29. 29- Un disparo fulminante

_**¡Capitulo 29!. ¡Penúltimo capítulo!**_

* * *

_1 hora después_

_-¡Manos arriba! _

_-¡Aléjate de ella!_

_-¡Suéltala!_

Gritaban todos a la vez, había llegado lo más rápido posible y después de inspeccionar la fábrica con el mayor de los cuidados los encontraron en una sala de la planta baja el antiguo cuarto de calderas. Matt tenía sus manos nuevamente sobre el cuello de Kim, estaba ahogándola.

Se revolvió en cuanto oyó el alboroto, poniendo a Kim por delante, cogiéndola por el cuello desde atrás con una navaja alrededor de él amenazante.

_-¡Atrás! ¡Atrás o la mataré!_-gritó Matt

_-No podrás salir de aquí Matt, el edificio está rodeado_-contestó Antonio

Matt estaba nervioso y movía la cabeza hacia los lados una y otra vez, parecía un acto de nerviosismo pero en realidad parecía estar buscando algo. Kim fue la primera en ver algo a través del reflejo de unos espejos desvencijados que había sobre las paredes. Charles estaba en la repisa de edificio de enfrente con una pistola apuntando hacia la sala.

_-¡Cuidado!_-gritó Kim

Por desgracia el aviso fue demasiado tarde y los hechos sucedieron demasiado rápido. Un tiro en el hombro derribó a Kim al suelo, Adam fue el primero en reaccionar y su disparo en la cabeza a Matt le fulminó.

* * *

Todos corrieron hacia ella, Kim estaba en el suelo sangrando.

_-¿Qué ha sido eso?-_gritó Voight

-_Su amigo estaba en el edificio de enfrente, es el que ha disparado…-_murmuró Kim.

_-Iré con los patrulleros a darle caza, Hailey, Jay venid conmigo_-ordenó Antonio

Ambos obedecieron, Kim estaría bien, era todo lo que importaba, ahora tenían que darle caza a ese cabrón, con la muerte de  
Matt ahora sólo importaba atraparle a él, si ese necio hubiese acertado en su tiro ahora el escenario sería diferente.

Tendría que haber sido Voight quien diera esa orden, pero no podía, no con Kim desangrándose, y de algún modo Antonio parecía saberlo y se adelantó para evitar ponerle en esa tesitura. Él no protestó.

Voight se arrodilló al lado de Kim y cogiéndola por los brazos la aupó mientras le daba palmadas suaves en la cara para evitar que se durmiera.

_-Eh Eh, tranquila, te tengo, vas a estar bien, no te duermas_.-susurró Hank

_-La ambulancia viene de camino_-dijo Kevin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cogiéndole una mano a Kim

Adam simplemente se quedó a su lado, ofreciendo apoyo con su presencia.

_-Lo siento, siento haberme ido así cuando recibí la nota sé que tendría que habértelo dicho-.-_murmuró Kim

_-No importa, querías proteger a tu hermana y a tu sobrina, lo entiendo_.-contestó Voight

_-Sí, pero de salir mal te habría dejado solo y herido otra vez, no quería hacerte eso, no quiero hacerte eso, pero … no me encuentro bien_-murmuró Kim adormecida

_-Eh eh, no digas eso, vas a estar bien_.-contestó él.

Kim no aguantó más y terminó por desmayarse…

_-¡KIM!-_Gritó Kevin

* * *

3 horas después

Todos esperaban en la sala de espera, Kim había perdido el conocimiento en la nave, y aunque a priori no había peligro ya que el disparo había sido en el hombro, Matt la había estado ahogando con regularidad así que no podían estar seguros aún.

Al final una patrulla había atrapado a Charles, había llorado como un niño tras conocer la muerte de Matt, por extraño que parezca les dio hasta pena. El chico estaba solo en el mundo, y Matt, aunque fuese un psicópata, era su único vínculo con él.

Todos giraron la cabeza cuando vieron acercarse al doctor Choi

* * *

_**¡El ultimo será muy rápido y final!**_


	30. 30-Se va a poner bien

_**¡Último capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia. :)**_

* * *

_-¿Cómo ha ido?_

_-¿Cómo está?_

Preguntaron todos a la vez.

_-Se va a poner bien, la bala ha alcanzado una vena pero hemos podido parar la hemorragia a tiempo, y el escaner cerebral para haber si había algún daño por la falta de oxígeno tras los intentos de asfixia han ido bien. Tendrá que pasar unos días en observación en el hospital pero se recuperará._

Todos suspiraron de alivio. Hank y Kevin se abrazaron, probablemente eran los que más la querían en la habitación y ambos lo sabían.

_-¿Podemos verla?-_preguntó Antonio.

_-Sí, pero aún no está despierta, aunque se despertará cuando pase la sedación, pasad de uno en uno y si alguien quiere quedarse a pasar la noche con ella recordar que sólo se puede un acompañante por paciente._-respondió el Dr. Choi marchándose.

_-Yo me quedo con ella, pasad vosotros antes_.-se apresuró a hablar Voight.

Nadie objetó nada. Unos porque ya lo sabían, otros porque quizás lo imaginaban, pero todos lo respetaron y fueron pasando uno a uno.

* * *

**Kevin**

La besó en la frente, y le cogió la mano.

_-Estoy muy contento de que te vayas a poner bien hermanita. _

* * *

**Adam**

La miró unos segundos y suspiró

-_Sé que nos hemos alejado mucho, pero creo que ambos tenemos mucho que contarnos, sea como sea, me alegro de que te vayas a poner bien, y de que te vaya bien, tendrás mi apoyo ya lo sabes_. Con tu recuperación y con todo lo demás.

* * *

**Jay**

-(cogiéndole la mano)-_Gracias por tu fortaleza Kim, el cuerpo de policía necesita agentes como tú, siempre aposté por ti cuando eras una novata, aunque nunca te lo admita, me alegra que seas uno de nosotros, y me alegra que sigas aquí._

* * *

**Hailey**

_-Gracias por aceptarme como una más Kim…a pesar de todo. Nos vemos pronto._

* * *

**Antonio**

Le puso un rosario en la mesilla del hospital y simplemente rezó junto a ella dando gracias por que estuviera aún junto a ellos.

* * *

**Hank**

Entró y se sentó a su lado cogiéndole la mano y acariciándola quedamente. El sueño pronto le venció a él también.

Unas horas después Kim comenzó a despertarse, se desperezó mientras abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Hank a su lado…

_-Hank, Hank…-_ le llamó suavemente.

Él se despertó al instante

_-Eh ¿Cómo estás cariño?_

_-Ahora bien._

Ambos sonrieron, Hank se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó, sin más dilación, sin ruegos, sin preguntas, si de algo les había servido todo esto era para dejarse de tonterías.

Kim respondió al beso, dispuesta a dejarse llevar, a dejarse amar y amarle sin mirar atrás. Cuando ambos se separaron en busca de oxigeno Kim rompió el hielo.

-(seria) _Tengo algo que decirte._

Los ojos de Hank vacilaron por un instante, se sentía correspondido y sabía que Kim quería estar con él pero ¿Y si tenía dudas?

_-¿Qué ocurre?_\- preguntó rápidamente

_-Nada, sólo quería decirte que no tienes nada que temer, estás a salvo, Kevin aprueba lo nuestro._ –respondió ella riendo y en tono burlón

Hank se echó a reír de buena gana, y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Todo iría bien, estaban juntos, y estaban bien, era todo lo que importaba

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
